


Still A Tease

by Kakarot_x_Goku



Category: South Park
Genre: Anniversary, Boyfriends, Fighter, M/M, Oneshot, Thief, eric-is-21-in-real-time, first-past-memory-josh-is-18-and-eric-is-16, from-the-game-stick-of-truth, josh-is-23-in-real-time, josh-turned-on, maria-is-a-whorish-waitress, me-if-a-guy, passive-aggressive-eric, pissed-off-josh, second-past-memory-josh-is-21-and-eric-is-19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakarot_x_Goku/pseuds/Kakarot_x_Goku
Summary: Josh is a fighter/hero of South Park. He takes on robberies, murders, and even the thieves. But who knew one thief would be his? Months of them fighting turned into years before it all ended. The thief was Eric. A new student at Josh's school, as well as the most wanted thief around the world, found his equal in the man he hated yet loved so much. After them getting together and all is at peace, Eric still has his job as well as Josh but they made it work. Eric being the hunter of the night and Josh being the hero of the day, it balanced their life out well. Until one night Eric comes home and it springs up their past of their first meeting and their first anniversary





	Still A Tease

Eric: *comes home covered in blood, his bow on his back, and blades wrapped around his thighs before taking off his bow and his hoodie. His pink hair all over the place. Dark circles under his eyes. Tight black jeans with a gray long sleeve shirt and a black over shirt covered in blood and filled with holes and is torn*

Josh: *comes into the room with a small smirk. Wearing a short sleeve shirt with baggy pants* look who's home and causing some trouble for me in the morning

Eric: *looks up, his dark blue eyes soften* thought you were in need of some action love? Don't I satisfied you enough... *soon is gone from view. A trick of his*

Josh: *looks around, not seeing Eric in sight* Er-

Eric: *soon his behind him, pressing up against him. One of his blades pressing against his throat* Daddy~? *licking the shell of his ear*

Josh: *shudders, panting softly as his breath got caught in his throat and by his own excitement* teaser

Eric: *smirks, removing his weapon before flipping them over. Josh flat on his back as Eric saddles him. A glint in his eyes as well as a smirk full of insanity* you're too easy, love

Josh: sh-shut up! *embarrassed and a bit pissed off* and get off now

Eric: *leans into him, their lips barely touching* but you are Joshy~. I know you yet you know nothing of me. Even that night I know all I needed to strike

_Josh: *a mask covering his face but his chocolate brown eyes melts through the night. His dark locks blown by the wind as well as from his running. His eyes locked onto his prey. A robber* YOU CAN'T GET AWAY FROM ME BASTARD_

_???: *snickers* says who_

_*a high pitch whistle goes through the air as an arrow fast as lightning cuts through the air and going through the robber's head. Blood gushing as the body goes down. Killing the man quickly*_

_???: says me_

_Josh: *looks at the scene in shock before looking up, growling* who are you?!_

_???: *the wind soon picks up, causing the cape to be blown to the side. Blue eyes pierced through the night into his. The hood lifting up slightly. Not enough to show his face but his pink hair. Shine brightly by the moon over them*_

_Josh: *stares at the man with fascinating eyes. Tight jeans, tight long sleeve shirt, a bow in hand with blades on his thighs. He had to swallow thickly as his own pants felt tight and he was practically drooling at the sight. But the pink hair slows his heated passion to go after the man and jump him. It makes him almost want to say he's* 'cute...deadly but cute' *his eyes widen at the thought* 'what the hell am I saying? I'm straight! But...'_

_???: glad to see a fighter around here. I thought I killed them all. Good thing right Josh? *smirking evilly*_

_Josh: *growls lightly* who are you and how do you know my name?!_

_???: *drops down* you'll know who I am...in time. But that's not important_

_Josh: no it isn't *takes out a sword*_

_???: *takes off his bow and takes out his blades. Making them cross* you're move darling_

_Josh: *growls and attacks him. The sound of sword against blades slashes into the night*_

_???: not dealing with an average thief Joshy. You forget I killed all of you in my lifetime_

_Josh: SHUT UP *kicks him in the stomach, causing the man to fly back and slamming into the wall of the alley* I will turn you in_

_???: *coughs at first before laughing like a madman* not before I leave you a little gift *gets up and disappears*_

_Josh: *his eyes narrows. Looking each direction before sensing the next attack and quickly turns around and clashes his sword with another round of blades* definitely not any thieves I fought before *gives a little smirk*_

_???: *gives his own smirk before, as if time is slowed down, removes one of his blades from the cross and cuts Josh's chest down to his stomach before kicking him away. Doing a couple of backflips to give some distance* now what are you gonna do?_

_Josh: *hissing slightly in pain but attacks. Also disappearing and reappearing right beside him. Slicing his sword into his side and pulling it out of him just before raising his sword above his head, ready to give his final blow*_

_*sirens went off as soon doors or opening and closing. Feet running closer and closer to the two forms*_

_Josh: *looks to the side before cries out from a headbutt. Covering his nose*_

_???: *looks down at him from above the building while covering his side. Blood dripping* we will meet again and don't think for a second I won't kill you *his snarled out as he jumps off the building onto another before running. Disappearing in the night*_

Josh: *blinks for a second, holding Eric close to him* I could've killed you

Eric: oh stop thinking about that Joshy-chan. I'm a thief. We go through death, losing an arm, and a lot of stabbing. It's fine. We both got our battle scars through the months and years of trying to kill one of the other

Josh: till it turns to this

Eric: yeah but I love this *purrs out, kissing him*

Josh: *kisses back, holding him close*

Eric: *chuckles darkly*

Josh: *smirks slightly* what

Eric: remember the hoe that was hitting on you for our one-year anniversary?

Josh: *scuffs* how could I not. I had to drag your ass out of the restaurant before you killed her

Eric: oh but the bitch had it coming

_Eric: why are we here again?_

_Josh: because I want to do something nice for us and you are coming in with me even if I have to drag you in_

_Eric: *sighs heavily* I'm a killer and a thief not a people person_

_Josh: at least try? For me?_

_Eric: fine but only for you. But if shit happens I'm killing everyone and taking their money and jewelry_

_Josh: Eric *said in a bit of anger*_

_Eric: oh kiss my ass Josh just get us in already_

_Josh: can you just try to act like you're enjoying this? *opens the door for them*_

_Eric: *walks in. Already feeling the need to attack* I would be if it wasn't filled with a place of people *said quietly*_

_Josh: *holds him close before walking to the end of the restaurant and takes a seat* look, we're farther away from people. Now enjoy_

_Eric: *sighs heavily and sits across from Josh* okay I'll try *said in defeat*_

_Josh: *smiles lightly* thank you. Now, what do you want?_

_Eric: Mountain Dew and chicken sounds good_

_Josh: *rolls eyes* gonna get more than that?_

_Eric: I can have more? *his eyes wide as he stares in shock*_

_Josh: *regret shines in his eyes* yeah have what you want_

_Eric: but...I really just want chicken. Maybe mack & cheese, breadsticks, _ooohhh _pizza sounds good too. Cheese sticks. Maybe a steak with a LOT of steak sauce and mash potatoes OHHH HAM PLEASE!! *looks back at Josh with a big smile on his face*_

_Josh: *has a smudged look* is that it?_

_Eric: *blushes in embarrassment* w-well if it's too much-_

_Josh: that's not what I'm asking..._

_Eric: oh *a thick cloud hangs over them just before a waitress comes over*_

_???:_ hello _, I'm Maria and I'm going to be your waitress. What can I get you guys? *she gasps out when she sees Josh* oh my god you're Josh!!_

_Josh: *smiles lightly* yeah I am..._

_Eric: *stares at them with confused eyes* 'a fan?' *looks at Maria*_

_Maria: *has brown hair, brown eyes. Looks about as old as Eric. A large set of breasts with a knee-high black skirt and a tight work shirt. Sets her hand on Josh's shoulders, her breast up against his seat* it is SOO good what you do to keep us safe and I want to thank you for that_

_Eric: *his eyes slits slightly as he grabs one of his blades. Growling quietly* ' **NOBODY** touches **MY** Joshy'_

_Josh: *scoots back. His face scrunches up in irritation* it's no problem but-_

_Maria: can I have your number? *grabs a napkin, rubbing her body against his, before writing her number down on it* here's mine_

_Eric: *sees red, heavily huffing as he loses control*_

_Josh: *looks at Eric and sweat drops before politely shoving her back* I don't want your number and I don't NEED to give you mine. I'm here with someone and you are supposed to take our order_

_Maria: *looks at Eric and her face fell as she got pissed* oh okay. What will HE have?_

_Josh: *quickly explains their orders, hoping she leaves before Eric attacks her*_

_Maria: God what a pig. Whatever *leaves*_

_Josh: *now pissed at her but keeps his eyes on Eric and tries to calm him down* you okay?_

_Eric: does it look like I am? Who the hell does the whore think she is to **RUB** against what's **MINE** *growling out*_

_Josh: just ignore her, please? She's not worth it to get angry or kill over. I know I'm yours but you're mine as well. And I'm gonna leave you over a nobody_

_Eric: *stares at him before sinking into his seat* 'he's out of my league yet he still wants to be with me' why?_

_Josh: *looks at him in confusion* because I love you Eric not some petty bitch_

_Eric: *smiles lightly* okay *_ sees _the napkin before grabbing it and tearing it_ to _millions of pieces* fucking cunt ass whore who does she think she is *muttering under his breath*_

_Josh: *chuckles lightly* why you so jealous_

_Eric: because I'm a passive aggressive bitch to what is **MINE**_

_Josh: *smirks slightly* do I need to get a collar and leash for you every time we go out?_

_Eric: *blushes deeply* no Daddy *while his mind is screaming out YES DADDY PUNISH ME*_

_Josh: *winks at him just before looking up at the waitress brings in their drinks*_

_Maria: *places a cup down for Eric. "Almost" spilling it on him while sending daggers at him and a wine glass filled with red wine* and for you_

_Josh: ...I know for SURE I didn't order this..._

_Maria: nope I got it just for **YOU** *laying a hand on his shoulder before sitting on his lap*_

_Eric: *his mind goes white as he started to shake. Tears burning his eyes as he gets up* I swear to you if you don't fucking stop touching **MY** man and flirt with him I **WILL** fucking slit your god damn throat open_

_Josh: *his eyes_ widens _* Eric no-_

_Maria: oh yeah slut? What if HE likes me than a psychopathic whiny ass whore like you? *standing up*_

_Eric: *stares at her before punching her in the jaw. Her head snapped to the side as blood gushes out from her mouth* BITCH I'D FUCKING KILL YOU_

_Josh: *gets up and grabs Eric's arm before starts walking out with Maria on the floor* Eric come on now!_

_Eric: DON'T FUCKING MESS WITH ME DUMBASS I'D FUCK YOUR SHIT UP_

_Josh: oh for fuck sakes *picks Eric up and over his shoulder before walking out to their car*_

_Eric: JOSH PUT ME DOWN_ I'M _NOT FUCKING DOWN WITH HER_

_Josh: no I am not going to let you get yourself arrested because of her! NOW FUCKING SETTLE DOWN_

_Eric: *flinches and goes quiet the entire walk back to the car*_

_Josh: *puts Eric down before holding him tightly. Sighing heavily*_

_Eric: *not sure what to do as everything just break. Clinging to him as he cries into his chest* I'm sorry_

_Josh: no I am. I shouldn't have yelled at you I'm so sorry_

_Eric: *sniffles* can we just go home? I don't want to be here anymore_

_Josh: yeah kitty, we can_

Josh: *sighs, hating the memory but can't help but a small smile* you were jealous of a nobody

Eric: she wouldn't stop touching **MY** man so the best option was beating her ass or killing her but you wouldn't let me. Besides *goes back over to him with two glasses of wine and sits next to him* I'm a passive bitch of what is own by me

Josh: *takes the glass* whatever the case may be, happy anniversary Kitty

Eric: *a true light smile goes across his face as they gave a toast* happy anniversary Josh

*the end*

 


End file.
